Boundries
by XxThisXisXHalloweenxX
Summary: Just what it says. The boundries are broken, and it's up to Bella to reestablish them. EdwardxBella. Rated T for strong language.


**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight, or any of it's characters.**

**Please forgive me! This is my first fanfic, and I would really really appreciate it, if you kept any snide comments to youself kay?**

Boundries

Bpov

I was sitting at the lunch table with Angela, and Ben sitting next to me. It was one of those rare sunny days, and the day could only get worse. Edward was gone, which means that sometime before the day ends, Mike will appoach me, and ask me out/flirt/practically try to grope me, or all of the above.

Speak of the devil and the devil shall appear.

_Shit! _Mike tapped on my shoulder. I turned around, already snappy from my Edward-less day.

"What?!" He involuntarily took a step back, shocked. Usually I wasn't this short with him. Like I give a crap.

"I was wondering if you want to go out to dinner tonight." I knew the answer, but I had to ask. That thin shred of smart-ass in my wouldn't let me _not_ ask it.

"And with whom may I ask." I asked politely.

"With me, obviously." That's it. Now he's treating my like a moron and he would pay.

"I"m sorry, but I can't do that." He looked confused! What's wrong with this boy that he doesn't know how to take a hint when I dangle it in front of his face?!

"Why?"

"I'm sorry Mike, but seeing as how I'm engaged to Edward, and you are pissing me off to a level so high that if you say another word you might seriously get injured, I think it would be a bad idea to go to dinner with you. But trust me it's for your safety and my sanity if that makes things any better."

"I'm making you mad?" That childhood innocence would have struck me, had he not been a 18 year old stalker.

"Yes Mike, you are, and I would never go out with you, even if we were the last two people on the planet, so just take the freaking hint and go away."

My voice was calm, even as the anger boiled up. Still I could feel the familar sense of guilt building up despite it. God, sometimes I am too nice to people, but obviously I wasn't this time. As Mike walked away, discouraged, as he should be, I was beginning to feel horrible. Then I saw that Angela was smiling sweetly at me.

"It's okay Bella, he's a stalker. You did the right thing, and he wouldn't have stopped had you not set those boundries for him."

My phone went off, and I flipped it open, already knowing who it was, almost as if I had her power.

"Hi Alice, what's up?"

"Bella don't you dare go apologize! He deserved it, and you have no clue how obsessive he would have gotten if you hadn't done that. You did the right thing Bella, and Edward is going to be so happy when he finds out that your stalker is gone." Way to go Alice. Now I didn't know if I felt bad, or happy about what I had done. I just wanted him to back off.

It wasn't like I wanted him to go away forever, I just wanted him to take a couple of huge steps back.

Speaking off, this was the third time that he had been called a stalker. Does that mean that it was true?

"Bella, you will have one more chance today, and you can't mess it up, do you understand? You have to use the same energy that fueled you before, and do it one last time, and this will all be over, I swear. You can't let him hold anything over you."

I was confused by her words, but she had already hung up. I sighed, and stood up, dumping my lunch tray before walking to Bio. I sat down, and drew randomly on the cover of my notebook. Mike came and sat down on the corner of my desk.

"Bella, I'm sorry. I know that I was going a little overboard, and I wanted to apologize."

"I understand Mike, but I'm not sure. Oh here, just a second." I had found a paper that was a day or two late, and stood up, carefully walking around Mike to go up to the teacher's desk. Unfortunately nothing could be that simple.

Typically I fell forward, reaching out automatically to stop my fall, knowing Edward wasn't there to save me. My hand caught on Mike's backpack, and as I fell to the ground, so did something else. I sat up, looking around me as over a dozen pictures of me fluttered to the ground. I gasped, and immediately snatched up the pictures.

"What the hell are you thinking?! Don't ever come near me again Mike Newton, and if I ever find out that you took another one of these..." I waved the pictures in his face. "You will be sorry that you ever did it." I ripped the pictures up, and slammed them on a nearby desk, before pulling him lightly off the desk, and glaring at him. "Don't Come Near Me Ever Again. Understood?" He nodded surprise in his face. I sank into my chair, and sighed. It had been a long day...

----After School----

I sighed, slumping against the couch. Edward wrapped around my shoulders.

"It's alright Bella, it's a good thing." He hadn't stopped smiling since I told him what I had said earlier. And everything that had happened previously.

"Stupid Shiny Volvo owner..." I muttered under my breath. Edward laughed, and so did Emmett, who had just entered the room.

"Stupid, shiny Volvo owner?" He asked, through his laughter. I sighed.

"It's a lot easier to insult your car, then you..." Their laughter only continued, and I stood up to leave.

Edward grabbed my wrist, stopping me.

"Where are you going?"

"To be with people who won't laugh at me." I said, faux angrily.

Edward was standing in a second. He kissed me gently, lightly. _They were laughing at me, and then um... _He kissed me again. _I was angry becuase... _He kisssed me one more time until I was gasping for breathe.

"Now, are you still angry with me?" _I was angry with him? Since when? _

"Um. Of course... What was I angry about again?" I asked. Edward smirked.

"I love you Bella." I smiled, and kissed him again before whispering in his ear.

"I love you too Edward."

-----The End-----

**An. I know that was horrible, but I wanted to write at least one story right now, before I come up with a better idea. **

**Please review! **

**--XxThisxIsxHalloweenxX--**


End file.
